The way to my heart
by justhedoctor
Summary: Kurt et Blaine filent le parfait amour jusqu'au drame. Quand Kurt se réveille du coma après son accident il ne se souvient plus de Blaine et a complètement oublié les 2 dernières années de sa vie. Il pense être toujours amoureux de son ex-petit ami. Mais Blaine est prêt à reconquérir l'amour de sa vie. Alors, pourra-t-il trouver le chemin qui mène au cœur de Kurt une seconde fois ?


Bonjour à tous !

Je suis nouvelle ici et j'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plaira. Elle est inspirée du film Je te promets que j'aime beaucoup et que je conseille, bien sûr, à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le petit prologue, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé pour que je sache si je dois continuer de poster ou juste me cacher dans un trou haha...

* * *

_Parfois, il existe ces journées où sortir du lit devient difficile, où tout commence mal et la seule chose dont vous ayez réellement envie c'est rester là à maudire votre vie, vos voisins, votre patron et votre chat. Cependant, vous avez le choix. Vous __**pouvez**__ rester là et faire comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ou vous __**pouvez**__ vous lever parce que le monde autour de vous ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour autant et qu'il se peut que pendant que vous restez là à vous morfondre quelque chose de profondément bon allait arriver et vous ne le saurez jamais. Alors, vous avez le choix. Et, si vous choisissez de sortir de votre lit et de commencer cette nouvelle journée, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : vivez là à fond, vivez là comme si c'était là dernière. Car, qui sait, vous étiez là hier et tous les autres jours avant mais vous êtes là aujourd'hui, peut-être pour la dernière fois._

« Tais-toi, je t'interdis d'insulter encore une fois Katy Perry ! Ses chansons sont vraiment géniales et personne n'a le droit de le nier. » Prévins-je en pointant un doigt sur lui, mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Le débat Lady Gaga/Katy Perry était un débat sans fin et sûrement le seul vrai désaccord entre Kurt et moi, même s'il n'était, en réalité, qu'un prétexte à la taquinerie.

Ce soir-là, on sortait d'un petit restaurant Italien où l'on avait fêté le premier rôle de Kurt dans une comédie à Broadway. Et même s'il n'avait qu'un tout petit rôle, j'étais extrêmement fier de lui. C'était l'hiver et il faisait froid. Nous nous dépêchions de rejoindre la première trame de métro afin de rentrer chez nous et on allait pour traverser la route lorsqu'il me répondit.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Elle n'a aucun charisme comparé à Gaga ! C'est comme si tu comparais un défilé de mode à un match de foot. C'est incomparable. » Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin qui disait « essaie de me contredire maintenant » et qui me faisait craquer.

« Certes, mais je crois savoir pourtant que tu adores quand je mets ma veste de footballeur du lycée…» Nous étions maintenant face à face et je lui offris un de ces sourires qui en disaient long alors qu'il avait commencé à traverser le passage clouté à reculons pour ne pas couper notre contact visuel. Il se contenta alors de sourire grandement à mon argument. Je le regardais en adoration, captivé par sa beauté, comme au tout premier jour et puis alors que j'étais sur le point de me laisser entrainer par mes sentiments et de lui dire que je l'aimais, plus rien. Il y eut un grand bruit, grand et horrible. C'était arrivé à une vitesse affligeante. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre tellement la douleur dans ma poitrine fut intense, un sentiment de brulure qui compressait mon cœur et mon âme. J'avais l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, mais c'était seulement ma tête qui me donnait le vertige.

Le grand et horrible bruit était le son du choc, de l'impact entre Kurt et la voiture qui venait de le renverser. J'avais le souffle coupé, ce qui contrastait avec les rapides battements de mon cœur et je mis ce qui me sembla une décennie avant de vraiment réaliser et de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Et pendant que je courrais vers le corps inerte de Kurt, je me rendis compte que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et les mots que j'avais voulu prononcer avant l'horreur me revinrent en plein visage. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais. Je ne lui avais pas dit et c'était peut-être trop tard pour le lui dire un jour à nouveau. Une femme était en train d'appeler une ambulance et je m'accroupissais auprès de Kurt et caressais tendrement ses cheveux qui semblaient ternes dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Je t'aime, Kurt. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi. À nous. On s'était trouvés et ce n'était pas juste. Je commençais à entendre la sirène de l'ambulance et alors que le son se faisait de plus en plus proche je me demandais comment une personne pouvait être tellement pleine de vie un instant et ne plus l'être l'instant d'après.

* * *

Si certains veulent discuter de l'histoire, de Klaine, de Glee ou de n'importe quoi par MP ou en Review, ça me ferait en fait très plaisir ! Et je tenais juste à rappeler que cette fiction n'était pas une death!fic alors pas (trop) de panique ! :)


End file.
